


After Hours

by holhorsinaroundafterdark (holhorsinaround)



Category: Redwater (comic series)
Genre: Consensual Choking, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, agender masc lead, dont worry they fall in love, it looks dubcon at first but their relationship is just Hate FuckingTM, trans man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaroundafterdark
Summary: "Fuck you," he whispered, his fingers nearly dropping his glasses as the words ached past his tongue."Fuck you," Alar repeated, slowing the words as his lips came to rest on Basil's ear, his breath warm.--Written for my friend and comic creator please read Redwater it's Very Good and isn't smut but about cults and the paranormal





	After Hours

Alar pushed the blonde back against the wall in a darkened corner of the restaurant storage hallway, right against a door and connected door frame. He stood a number of inches higher than Basil, and was easily twice as wide with his bulk, making him both imposing and intimidating. 

It was after hours, with Basil one of very few left working in the restaurant he managed, and Alar's presence that night was uncommon. He did not often come by the restaurant simply because Basil worked there.

Basil shifted, his body arching back against the door and the wooden frame, shoulders pressing back. His pelvis pressed inward against Alar's, and the man leaned down closer, effectively pinning him back into the door.

"You're such a prick," the blonde muttered, one hand pressing first to the swell of Alar's chest before raising between them to remove his glasses. 

Alar smirked down at him and raised both hands, letting his palms brush across the too-perfect fabric of his too-perfect suit, mussing it and bunching it across his abdomen. "Can you just shut up for, what, two seconds? And not be an asshole?" he murmured, a bit too proud in his tone.

"Should follow your own advice," Basil returned, his eyes shifting to one side, glancing back down the dark hallway. Alar's hands raised further, coming up against the sides of his rib cage, touching his shoulders, then finally cupping his jawline. He forced the man to look back up at him, their gazes connecting.

"I should, but I won't..." He leaned forward, keeping his groin pressed to Basil, then let his palms cup him by the sides of his neck. "It's so pretty seeing you caught like this, jittery like a prey rabbit..."

"Oh bite me," he scoffed. "Get over yourself..." Despite the sharpness of Basil's quiet voice, he couldn't help but feel the desire beginning to boil within his stomach, and an ache settled through him at Alar's words. Their relationship was off and on, rough and tumble, and neither really got along. But Basil couldn't deny the chemistry, he couldn't deny the heat coursing through him at Alar's tone.

Their hate fucking had become an addiction.

His thoughts were interrupted with a sharp breath outward as Alar's palms pressed into his throat at the sides, constricting his breathing just enough to jolt him. "A-Alar--"

"It's so easy," he interrupted, still grinning that dangerous, glinting smirk. 

"I hate you."

His thumbs pressed across his throat, the rough callouses of Alar's palms and fingertips scraping his skin. "I could so easily get rid of all the trouble you give me, right here."

Heat plummeted downward along with his heart, and a shiver rushed through his shoulders as a slackness fell into his knees. "Alar," he warned, a mewl of his name.

"Mmm...?" he murmured in return, his eyes lowering to Basil's lips, watching as they parted with his name still on them. "Stop?" he asked, his fingers going tighter.

Basil shuddered, and heat pooled between his thighs, the warmth soaking into his underwear. His muscles tightened and he could feel his inner walls flexing, could feel the throb in his clitoris.

"Fuck you," he whispered, his fingers nearly dropping his glasses as the words ached past his tongue. 

"Fuck _you_," Alar repeated, slowing the words as his lips came to rest on Basil's ear, his breath warm. He leaned his hips forward, and the hardness of his length pressed into Basil's core, drawing a strained moaned out of him.

"_Alar_\--"

Alar's teeth pressed down on his lower lip, the smirk at the corners growing, and a sound clattered from one of the kitchen doors nearby.

Alar's hands eased away from his throat, and Basil sighed shakily while clenching his fingers and whiting his knuckles against Alar's button down shirt. Alar looked over his shoulder as Basil quivered between him and the door, his chest raising and lowering, his heart rate quickened.

He'd nearly finished, by every god out there, nearly _finished_ just from Alar breathing down his neck and strangling him.

Curse whoever had dropped a pan in the kitchen, he thought, curse all of them.


End file.
